


Cheval Mallet                                                       (Evil Horse)

by pallysAramisRios



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-03 19:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallysAramisRios/pseuds/pallysAramisRios
Summary: Days before Halloween something is terrorizing men close to The King





	1. Cheval Mallet                                                       (Evil Horse)

Disclaimer I dont own anything but OC that I have in fic the rest belong to Dumas

Cheval Mallet

(Evil Horse)

By pally

Treville was in his bed trying to sleep 3 days before his most hated holiday Halloween. Maybe hate was a strong word, but the last 3 years has been ones he would like to forget. Last year was the worst he’s ever had to deal with even now he had time wrapping his head around what had happened. A Demon in Black (just in case you haven’t read it it’ll explain things) had gone after the Musketeers one by one 

It had been Aramis that had ended saving them all thanks to him and his crucifix the Demon had disappeared never to be seen again. But his thoughts quickly moved to the 2 men that had been killed over the last 2 days. The deaths were similar but no suspects as of, yet the victims were one of the Kings Footman, a courier. The Musketeers and Red Guard were doubled for guard duty. The King was annoyed someone had killed one of his footman and trusted courier. He was greatly worried that another of his trusted servants may be hurt or killed. The King wanted Treville to find the person or persons responsible quickly. Treville told the King he would do everything he could, yet his worry was for the King and Queen safety. 

Treville had sent his men his Elite team of Musketeers that some would call The Inseparables to guard the King and Queen and the infant Dauphin. They would be up the Palace all night. Meanwhile outside of the Garrison on the East side of town at Tavern called the Last Wish was busy with sailors, and merchants and couple Red Guardsmen. They had gotten paid and were out having a good time till one of them decided he better head back to barracks. 

Red Guard 1: Denis, you sure you wanna go now we don’t have to be back till 2

Denis: MMM, Yeah, I, I hav..som..(he has to think hard on what to say) need t..mmmm

Red Guard 1: We get it you need to go (he laughs along with his buddy)

Red Guard 2: Denis, why don’t you just go out and get some fresh air and come back (he takes another long drink of ale)

Denis: O…ok I’lllllll do …at (stumbles to the door and 3 tries later gets it open and goes out. He’s got his hands out to keep from falling) wh…oooaaaa I think I … ad ayyyy too.mmmmch(he leans his head against the wall for a couple minutes then he hears a horse winny. He opens his eyes and looks to where the sound is coming from. He sees a white horse saddled throwing its head back pawing at the ground. Denis pushes off from the wall and walks in a zig zag towards the horse) Hi..ummm whheress your massssssterr?? (the horse again paws at the ground) you wannnnt iv me ride (he says smiling as he walks closer he reaches for the reins) wellll if u insitssssss (he puts his foot in the stirrup and pulls himself up in the saddle) Now do u know my way home? (As the night turned into early morning Treville is in office when he hears a scream piercing the early morning silence. He grabs his pistole and sword and runs out his room down the stairs and through the Garrison gates followed by several other Musketeers they rounded a corner and what they saw nearly made them sick

One of the Red Guard’s men he recognized him as Denis was laying on the grass near a fountain. He’s body bloody his face damaged as if it had been hit with hammer. Treville looked away for a moment then he looked at one of the younger Musketeers)

Treville: Alain, find Athos and the rest quickly 

Alain: Yes, right away Captain (he runs off. Athos and Aramis and Porthos and d’Artagnan are coming off duty and walking to their table when Alain comes running in Garrison gates) Athos!!! Aramis!!! (They both look at him as he comes running towards them)

Athos: Alain what’s wrong?

Alain: Tr, Treville wants you right away all of you 

Aramis: But I haven’t had my coffee yet (Athos gives him the Athos glare) It can wait I guess

Athos: Where is he??

Alain: Outside the gate Red Guard is dead…. Brutal, blood everywhere his body looks like it’s been broken (Aramis pushes his plate away)

Aramis: I didn’t want to eat any way

Porthos: Red Guard hummmm wonder what he did to get himself killed?

d’Aratgnan: That’s the question of the day

Athos: Lets go (they hurry out of the gate couple minutes later they arrive on site they see Treville and the covered body. Athos walks over to him) What’s going on?

Treville: I don’t know but I don’t like it (they walk over to the body Treville lifts the cape up Athos looks at the damage done to the body. Treville puts the cape back down) whoever did this was full of rage

Athos: Who’s mad at Cardinal this week? 

Treville: Pick a number…. talk with his friends see if anyone held a grudge you know what I need do is tell the Cardinal

Athos: We’re on it hopefully we’ll have something on who it did quickly

Treville: The sooner the better (he walks back towards the Garrison while Athos and the rest ask around to see if anyone saw or heard anything. A short while later Treville knocks on the Cardinals door and waits for several long minutes before he’s granted access to come in. Treville opens the door and walks in the Cardinal is going over paperwork he doesn’t even look up and that irritates Treville) Cardinal (he looks up somewhat bored)

Cardinal: What is it Treville can’t you see I’m busy? (his desk is covered with papers)

Treville: One of your Red Guardsman was killed last night (the Cardinal shrugs and looks back down at his paperwork)

Cardinal: I’ll see that he’s buried (Treville is growing somewhat angry with him at his attitude about the man in service that protects him to be treated like someone that didn’t matter pisses Treville off) 

Treville: Don’t you care that young man lost his life? He was in your regiment How can you be so dam callus! (the Cardinal looks up at him)

Cardinal: Unlike you Treville I don’t have favorites my men protect me and the King and Queen and the Dauphin. One falls I have others unlike you if one falls of your favorites they all fall that leaves the King and Queen open for attack (Treville wants nothing more to hit that smug son of bitch on jaw but he would end up in Chatelet and probably hung for assault. He takes a deep breath his ice blue eyes glare at the Cardinals pale blue eyes.) 

Treville: At least I care for my men every one of them. (he turns quickly and walks to the door and looks back the Cardinal who still is working on paperwork. He opens the door and walks out slamming the door the Cardinal closes his eyes in irritation)

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Cheval Mallet (Evil Horse) is based on French folklore I used some real ideas about it and some not so real.. you can look it on Google.. This the fic I started last year as a one shot well as it turned out I could do a one shot.. So I finished it around mid September .. I will be updating daily till Halloween for the finale :-) enjoy


	2. Cheval Mallet (Evil Horse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THe Musketeers search to see where the Red Gaurd was last seen and Aramis is hiding something but what ??

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

2

Athos and his men talk to everyone in the area, but no one saw anything or heard anything. The men head back to Garrison with more questions than answers the scene of the dead guardsmen still fresh in their head. They sit down at their table as Serge brings out some ale each of men reach for a cup as Serge pours 

Athos: Thank you Serge 

Serge: Your welcome (he smiles at the men he’s thinks as his adopted sons he never got to have. Each one special to him for different reasons. He knows something is bothering them) what’s got you all so quiet?

Aramis: A Red Guardsman was killed brutally last night 

Athos: Trampled to death its hard to say but to me it looks like it

Porthos: Never seen a horse do that before so brutally

d’Artagnan: They don’t unless they have gone mad or someone was on it directing too

Athos: Either could have happened? 

d’Artagnan: Maybe? It would help if we could find the rider and horse

Aramis: Should we continue asking people if they saw or heard anything?

Athos: Yes, we better or the Cardinal will have our heads (he takes a drink of ale) Lets split up Porthos, Aramis check the taverns or West side d’Artagnan and I will check on the East side maybe someone will recall seeing him in having a drink

Porthos: Maybe rubbing someone the wrong way (Athos looks at him somewhat sternly) 

Athos: Not everyone hates the Red Guard 

Porthos: No, not everyone just the ones that treat the poor unfairly (Porthos stands up and starts heading to the gate. Aramis stands up and reaches for his hat)

Aramis: I guess we’re leaving (he grabs some bread and hurries after Porthos. d’Artagnan looks Athos)

d’Artagnan: You look troubled by something? (Athos looks at him)

Athos: Its nothing come on let’s go (he stands up and starts heading to the gate with d’Artagnan running to catch up behind him. Treville is in his office going over the endless paperwork but his mind is on how callus the Cardinal was about the Guardsman being killed like his life didn’t matter. As for his Inseparable’s they were his best, his brightest, his elite and he cared greatly for them. There had been too many times he nearly lost them all one time or another individually. 

They would do anything for the other no matter what. The Cardinal hated seeing how close his men were and it was like one big scab. Treville promised himself that no matter what till his dying day he would do what he always did for them. Protect them, be there for them, and save them from whatever trouble they managed to get into (he had to grin the many times they would best the Red Guard or foil the Cardinal somehow or in a moment of anger come to blows with each other. He had to keep the peace between them when he needed to, and he was firm. But he was always fair no matter what he would always listen to them and do his best to defuse the situation. He looked up from his desk and could see it was nearly late afternoon the men must have every tavern they had seen.

Usually they would have been back within 2 hours it was now at least 4 since they left. He stood up his body ached as he stretched and walk over to the door and opened it up walked out to the balcony he kept his eyes on the gate for nearly 20 minutes till he saw Athos and d’Artagnan come in slowly they looked exhausted and tired and they dismounted)

Treville: Where have you been all this time?

Athos: Checking out every tavern on the East side can I say there are lots taverns we have never heard of before 

Treville: How many did you go to? I thought you would be back by now

d’Artagnan: There are least 20 taverns on the East side none had seen the Red Guardsman last night.

Treville: Could they have been lying? (Athos looks at Treville with a light tilt of his head d’Artagnan quickly jumps in) 

d’Artagnan: Trust me Captain once Athos asked them if they had seen him they were sure they hadn’t seen him (Treville wonders what Athos may have said or done to Tavern owners but his thought is pushed aside He sees Aramis and Porthos come in through the Garrison gates they quickly dismount once Aramis walks over to Treville)

Aramis: Captain, we did find the tavern that Guardsman was at called The Last Wish (Porthos walks close behind)

Porthos: Bartender said he was drunk could barely walk 

Treville: Are they sure it was the Red Guardsmen? 

Aramis: Positive Captain

Porthos: Bartender said he was blind drunk and couldn’t hardly see to walk

Treville: So, did anyone see him leave?

Aramis: A couple of patrons said they saw him walking down the road headed back to the Red Guard barracks 

Treville: Did they see if he was followed?

Porthos: They didn’t see anyone but then they didn’t really care

Aramis: Maybe if they had he’d be alive Red guard or not (the tone of his voice they can hear the slight anger in his voice) 

Athos: Aramis, they were drunk themselves not thinking clearly if they had maybe they would have watched closer (Athos senses Aramis mood is more cross then needs to be and he thinks he knows why) 

Aramis: Yes, maybe (he runs a hand through his dark tangled hair in frustration) 

Treville: Get some sleep you all need some. (he notices Athos looking at Aramis intently) Athos, I need a word my office (he walks upstairs while Porthos and d’Artagnan look at Athos)

Porthos: Wonder what he wants to talk to you about?

Athos: No idea (he heads upstairs)

d’Artagnan: Aramis, is everything alright?

Aramis: Everything is fine (he fakes a smile) I’ll catch you later I’m going to bed (he heads to his room leaving d’Artagnan and Porthos wondering what really is going on. Meanwhile up in Treville’s office)

Treville: What’s going on with Aramis?

Athos: I have no idea (he does her doesn’t want to Treville know what is causing Aramis’s distress) 

Treville: Athos, I know you know

Athos: I will handle it Captain (he tips his head down and turns and leaves, Treville wonders what could possibly be going with Aramis, but he was sure Athos could get to the bottom of it. He had 3 murders to solve how were they connected if at all)  
MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM


	3. Cheval Mallet (Evil Horse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aramis tells Athos whats weighing on him.. The King desides he wants to ghost hunting at the cementary yes Treville and the boys are so excited to go do that ....dripping in sarcasm there

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
3

Athos had walked to Aramis’s room and knocked on his door at first, he received no response then knocked harder

Athos: Aramis! we need to talk now! (he pounds a couple times till Aramis opens the door)

Aramis: For crying out loud Athos I was trying to sleep (Athos looks at Aramis he looks anything but like he was sleeping)

Athos: Aramis don’t lie to me (he pushes past him and walks over to the table and sees a full ½ bottle of wine and full cup on the table) your drinking now?

Aramis: So, what I need something to help me sleep wine helps

Athos: Pass out you mean you forget who your talking to Aramis. (Aramis picks up the cup and takes a long drink) you know as well as I do drink won’t solve your problem 

Aramis: I know but I just want to forget for awhile

Athos: Forget what Aramis? (Aramis sits the cup down and sits down on the bed and looks up at Athos)

Aramis: That I can never be part of my son’s life (Athos was wondering when this would hit, he sits down next to Aramis)

Athos: You always knew this Aramis, but you will be able to protect him as you have since he was born. You will still get to see him day to day 

Aramis: But I will never get to hold him, put him to bed, tell him I love him (he looks at Athos his face a mask Athos places his hand shoulder)

Athos: No, those are things you won’t be able to do. But you will be there for him in other ways as his trusted Musketeer his protector. Think about the things you can show him that his father can’t shooting and tracking by the best in the regiment. Now get some sleep (he reaches for the bottle and walks back to the door) You won’t be needing this anymore today (he opens the door and leaves Aramis sits down on the bed and puts his head in his hands. Day turns to night the Musketeers are again sent to the Palace for guard duty. The King had wanted to have masquerade ball, but the Queen said she just wasn’t up to having this year with the Dauphin being born and only weeks old.

The King pouted but gave in decided maybe it would be fun to go looking for ghost at the local cemetery. Treville was less than thrilled that idea but the Cardinal always wanting to please the King thought it would be a great idea as well. They would take some Red Guardsmen along with Musketeers. Athos was not happy with that idea

Athos: Captain, he really wants to go to a graveyard look for ghosts? He can’t be serious

Treville: Athos, I know you don’t like this but yes, he’s serious. It’ll be for a couple hours he won’t find anything

Athos: No, I don’t like it we need to find out who’s behind the murders not traipsing around a graveyard

Treville: The murders are still a priority, but the King wants to do something I can’t very well tell him no unless there’s a security issues (Athos knows he won’t win on this around of trying to keep the King at the Palace)

Athos: Fine, we will go to graveyard, but we won’t like it (he tilts his head and walks over to the Captains door and leaves. Treville knows how he feels. He walks over to window and looks out the window of darkness. He hoped nothing would interfere with Kings plans or that anyone else lost a life. The Musketeers and Red Guard were waiting on the King as he was getting ready to go on his ghost hunt. Athos looked at Aramis who was staring straight ahead. Porthos and d’Artagnan were whispering back and forth to each other Treville was going over the rout to take with the Cardinal.

The Cardinal is talking to Treville when he says something that catches Treville off guard

Cardinal: Oh, by the Treville The Kings cousin Comte de Vizard will be joining us at the grave yard (Treville is not happy)

Treville: What? Why wasn’t I told this sooner? 

Cardinal: It’s not big deal Treville he was coming for a visit anyway and the King asked him if he wanted to go

Treville: I don’t like this one bit Cardinal 

Cardinal: Don’t worry Treville what could possibly happen at a graveyard (he says with smile putting Treville more on edge)

Treville: When will the Comte be here?

Cardinal: He should be here any minute (he walks over to the window and looks out. Treville walks over to Athos)

Treville: Well we now have another person coming on this farfetched ghost hunt

Athos: Who would crazy enough to come with the King?

Treville: His cousin the Comte De Vizard apparently, he was coming for a visit any way and he thought hunting a ghost would be fun (he says dripping in sarcasm) 

Athos: This night just keeps better and better (by 11.00 pm the Comte still hasn’t arrived, and King is getting antsy at wanting to leave so everyone head to the graveyard. A low mist is starting role in Athos looks at his men and nods to take position just in case something should happen. The King jumps at every sound the Cardinal and Treville do what they can to keep him calm. Porthos rolls his eyes while d’Artagnan just smiles and shakes his head. The Red Guard have the point while the Musketeers are spread out in formation that still has the King protected. After a half hour Treville is about done with the none ghost hunt and no arrival of the Comte. He walks over to the Kings who looks very on edge)

Treville: Sire, may I suggest we head back it is getting cooler and the last thing you need is catching a cold

The King: I suppose you right I do feel a little cold (he rubs his hands together) 

Treville: I’ll call the men and tell them

The King: I’m so disappointed we didn’t see anything (Treville can see the pout on his lips)

Treville: There’s always tomorrow night Sire being Halloween eve (he says with a smile)

Cardinal: Lets go Sire I’m freezing I’m sure you could you use hot tea

The King: Oh Yes, that would be wonderful (he and the Kind walk off)

Treville: Men mount up we’re going back to the Palace. Keep your eyes and ears peeled for anything (everyone makes it back to the coach the Kind and Cardinal quickly get in and it takes off. Aramis and d’Artagnan are about to get on their horses when they hear a horse whinny several times. They look around guns out eyes moving side to side again the sound of horse whinnying)

Aramis: Where is it coming from?

d’Artagnan: I don’t know I can’t see anything but its close by

Aramis: Show yourself now or be shot!! (nothing appears then dead silence) whatever it is going on is over

d’Artagnan: Maybe it’s the mysterious horse and rider again?

Aramis: It could be but it’s quite now (Aramis keeps looking in the direction of where the whinnying came from, but can’t see anything)

d’Artagnan: Too quiet

Aramis: Let’s find the others quickly (they quickly leave and catch up with the rest Porthos looks back them)

Porthos: What took you so long? Was bout to come looking for you both

Aramis: We heard a horse but never saw it 

Porthos: What’s a horse doing at a graveyard this late at night?

Aramis: That my friend is a good question I wish I had answer to (a short while a cold King and Cardinal back at the Palace the King is becoming worried about his cousin and askes the Musketeers to look for him. Treville knows the men are tired but they will do as asked. The King gives the directions the Comte would have taken to graveyard the Musketeers split up and ride 2 different paths he could have taken. After several hours they find no trace of Comte and are headed back to the Palace grounds when they hear a man’s yell for help

The men ride fast and hard around the corner of the garden when they see one of gardener standing next to the mangled form on the ground next to the fountain of the Kings cousin (Aramis quickly is off his horse and runs to the injured Comte. Treville barking orders to have the gardens searched Porthos and d’Artagnan take off in separate directions. Athos stays next to Aramis with his pistol drawn in case of another attack. 

Treville has gone off in a third direction to search for an intruder. Aramis looks at the Comte’s body and checks for a pulse and finds none he looks up at Athos and shakes his head indicating he’s dead. Aramis removes his cloak and places it over his face)

Athos: The King will be upset to hear this 

Aramis: And scared (Porthos and d’Artagnan walk over to them)

Porthos: I didn’t see anything

d’Artagnan: Me either whoever it was is long gone (he looks around the ground to see if maybe the killer dropped a clue as he’s walking he notices very odd hoof prints ) Athos! look at this(Athos walks over followed by Porthos and Aramis they look at the print)

Athos: His horse must have been spooked by something and he was thrown

d’Artagnan: Where’s his horse it’s not around here? something else those are not regular horse prints 

Porthos: What do you mean? 

d’Artagnan: It looks like a horse’s hoof but look closely you’ll see there’s 5 marks in the indention (he stands up and closes his eyes for a moment)

Athos: d’Artagnan what’s wrong? 

d’Artagnan: Nothing there’s something about this print I know but I can’t remember what it is

Porthos: How can you know something but not know what it is?

d’Artagnan: Something my father told me about this kind of hoof print when I was child (he opens his eyes he knows he sounds crazy, Treville comes walking back leading grey horse behind him)

Treville: I found the Comte’s horse he was grazing on some flowers (d’Artagnan walks over to the horse and looks at his hoof’s)

d’Artagnan: This isn’t the horse that killed him

Treville: Are you sure?

d’Artagnan: His hooves don’t match the prints look (he shows Treville the prints) 

Treville: Find the rider to that horse quickly before any more people lose their lives. I must tell the King his cousin is dead this not going to be something I want to do God only knows how he’ll re act. Keep me updated (he walks off with the horse Athos looks them)

Athos: We have a horse and rider to find its nearly Halloween let’s find them before night fall, we have another corpse

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM


	4. Cheval Mallet (Evil Horse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> d'Artagan talks to Grace and all she will say IT has its sights on a Musketeer ..someone else is killed

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
4

Halloween Eve has the Musketeers searching the streets and the grounds of the Palace for the rider and horse to no avail. d’Artagnan has gone to talk to Grace while the others have stopped at the Wren to get something to eat and take a break. Athos take a drink of ale the wonders out loud

Athos: What do all these people have in common?

Porthos: Their rich 

Aramis: Their close to the King?

Porthos: So, the King could be the next victim? (he pours more ale in his and Aramis tankard’s) 

Athos: Unless he plans to leave the Palace, I think he’s safe. He’s stayin close to the Queen and the Dauphin (he takes another drink of ale)

Aramis: They all know the King but why kill them

Athos: I haven’t figured that out yet. It’s going to be dark soon I don’t want another body turning up. (a couple minutes later they head out. d’Artagnan is with Grace are in one of sitting rooms not far from the Queens personal chambers talking)

d’Artagnan: I hope you don’t mind me coming unannounced (she smiles shyly at him) 

Grace: I don’t mind at all it’s a great surprise to see you (d’Artagnan slowly moves his hand to take her’s in his. She can feel herself blushing) so what brings you here unannounced if I may ask?

d’Artagnan: I wanted to inquire if you had plans tonight 

Grace: None that I’m aware of currently. I don’t think the Queen is planning on going anywhere she and the Dauphin are fast a sleep

d’Artagnan: That’s good I’m glad you’re staying in 

Grace: Why are glad about that? Is something going on I that should beware of?

d’Artagnan: I think it would be safer for you if you didn’t go out tonight

Grace: I’m not afraid of Halloween Eve I rather enjoy it (she says with a smile. She sees d’Artagnan isn’t smiling he looks worried)

d’Artagnan: I know you’re not its… (there’s a short pause) just with the possible murders that have happened we think it would be safer if you stayed in 

Grace: We? (she looks at him knowing full well its him alone not wanting her to go out) 

d’Artagnan: Ok me, I’d feel better if you were in the Palace with the King and Queen (she looks at him)

Grace: You have nothing to be worried about I’m in no danger what’s so ever. Its men that are the targets not women (d’Artagnan looks at her he should have known she would somehow known what was going on. As hard as they tried to keep things quite if anyone would piece things together it would be Grace)

d’Artagnan: Do I even bother to ask how you knew this?

Grace: I have heard talk 

d’Artagnan: You haven’t by chance heard who may behind these attacks?

Grace: All I know is its Evil at work if it isn’t stopped soon there will be more bodies

d’Artagnan: Are we talking about the Cardinal? (she looks at him seriously) 

Grace: This can’t be blamed on the Cardinal as much as you want to, he’s not behind any of this. Its far worse then you know. As much as you worry about me tonight worry about you and your brothers none of you should be alone it knows when your unprotected not of sound mind

d’Artagnan: Whoa! What do you mean not of sound mind? 

Grace: Just as I say d’Artagnan it will go after one of you and it will kill one of you. You must stay clear headed. Please promise me you won’t go anywhere alone

d’Artagnan: I promise (he pulls her close) I wish I knew what IT was. You won’t tell me even I asked I know from past times anything you said always was true and I know it is now and I must tell Athos, Aramis and Porthos what you’ve told me (he leans in lightly kisses her on the lips then pulls away) I’ll see you later 

Grace: d’Artagnan, one of you isn’t safe whatever IT is has set its sights on one of you

d’Artagnan: Grace, please if you can see or know who’s going to be attacked you must tell me

Grace: I would but it doesn’t work like that. I’m sorry I have to go (she hurries off leaving d’Artagnan fearful and worried about which of his brothers could be attacked and killed next. He heads back to the Garrison trying to figure out who could be next. Meanwhile one of the groomsmen that takes care of the Musketeers horses is headed back to the Garrison he’s tired and had a couple drinks of sweet wine and just wants to check on the horses one last time and go to bed.

He’s about 3 blocks from the Garrison when he hears a horse whinny. He looks around but doesn’t see the horse or a rider, but a ground fog starts slowly moving in he starts walking a little quicker when the whinny of the horse is so close. He can see a black horse tacked up and ready to ride pawing at the ground. The groomsmen walks slowly towards the horse)

Pierre: Easy boy, easy (he reaches for the reins that are on the ground he scans the area looking for the owner but sees no one this late) what are you doing out alone hummm? How about I take you back to the Garrison I know of an extra stall you could bed in. I’m sure your owner is missing a fine horse like you and will be looking for you.

I’ll just ride you back (he smiles at the horse while the horse moves his head up and down several times. Pierre strokes the side of mane) it’ll be ok you’ll like it at the Garrison (he puts his foot in the stirrup and sits on the saddle the horse acts nervous and moves right and left quickly) its ok boy settle down easy, easy. (he tightens the reins pulling them back trying to settle the black best down. Back at the Garrison d’Artagnan, Athos and Porthos and Aramis are sitting at their table have a late-night drink and going over what they know)

Aramis: The men had all been trampled to death. 

Athos: None robbed of anything of value

Aramis: Just their lives (he pours another round of wine. Porthos looks at Athos)

Porthos: Athos, you don’t think its “Demon in Black “do you?

Athos: No, I don’t think so he was vanquished by Aramis never to return (Porthos looks at him skeptically) 

Porthos: You believe that?

Athos: I do (he looks over at Aramis who seems to be off in his mind somewhere else) Aramis, Aramis! (he says loudly Aramis blinks a couple times then looks at him)

Aramis: I’m sorry what?

Porthos: Where did you go? You feeling alright? (Aramis grins)

Aramis: I’m fine Mon Amie I’m just in deep thought (Porthos grinning) 

Porthos: Let me guess the Queen has new maid? (he says grinning now)

Aramis: No, no of course not (he shakes his head no) 

Athos: So, what has you deep in thought?

Aramis: I’m still trying to figure out how all these murders are connected. Everyone has worked for the King yet there have been no moves to attack the King

Athos: That’s the one puzzle piece we don’t have (d’Artagnan looks at Athos unsure he should tell them what Grace said but he can’t not tell them)

d’Artagnan: I talked to Grace she said IT will go after one of us and it will kill one of us. 

Porthos: And you just are now telling us it wants one of us? Why didn’t you tell us sooner! (Porthos is angry Aramis quickly stands up besides d’Artagnan and places his hand on Porthos shoulder) 

Aramis: Porthos, let him explain (Porthos glares while Aramis tilts his head towards d’Artagnan) 

Athos: What did Grace say exactly? 

d’Artagnan: Just we weren’t safe that we shouldn’t go anywhere alone it knows when we are unprotected not of sound mind must stay clear headed 

Porthos: Did you press her to tell you more?!(d’Artagnan glares at him)

d’Artagnan: Of course, I did but you know Grace she can’t tell us anything when she’s not allowed

Porthos: Allowed! She can she just doesn’t want to (d’Artagnan stands up straighter Athos sees a fight coming)

Athos: Gentlemen, I suggest we get control on our emotions now before someone does get hurt (suddenly they hear a women’s scream piece the air they all stand and grab a hold of their weapons and run out the Garrison Gate)  
MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM5


	5. Cheval Mallet (Evil Horse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> d'Artagnan tells the boys what causing the deaths but asual no one beleives him .. Treville and and the Cardinal go at it again about who's looking for the murder.. Treville finds Athos napping on the job...oops

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM5  
They come to a stop as they see the Garrison groomsmen dead covered in blood his body broken just like the others. Athos looks at d’Artagnan)

Athos: Cover him up (d’Artagnan removes his cloak and cover’s the body) Porthos, Aramis search the area (d’Artagnan glances around and sees the body is near the fountain suddenly he slowly remembers bits of Halloween tale he had been told he closes his eyes for a moment as he recalls what he was told.. Athos looks at him and sees his eyes are closes he walks over to him quickly) d’Artagnan are you ok? (d’Artagnan opens his eyes)

d’Artagnan: Yes, I know what’s causing this (Athos looks at him wondering how he could know what’s causing the murders)

Athos: What is it d’Artagnan? 

d’Artagnan: Not here back at the Garrison there’s to many people here that may overhear

Athos: Soon as we get the body removed, we’ll head back there (Treville and the Red Guards arrive on the scene. Treville talks to Athos to find out what happened) It’s like the others he’s been trampled to death. He didn’t have anything of value on him (Treville lifts the cape covering the broken body he looks at the destruction of his face and places the cape back over his face)

Treville: No one is allowed out of the Garrison alone (he looks around as coroner is removing the body. Treville feels bad for Pierre he had been taking care of the Garrison horses for 8 years and now he was dead. He had no family but the Musketeers.) I want 4 men in patrols for the rest of the night into the morning I need to go tell the King what’s happened Again (he walks off and heads back to the Garrison to retrieve his horse. The Musketeers get the crowd to disperse after half hour. Athos is anxious to hear what d’Artagnan has to say. They sit down at their table in the Garrison Aramis pours everyone around ale. Athos looks at d’Artagnan wanting his explanation)

Athos: Alright, what is it that you want to tell us about what’s going on? (d’Artagnan looks at his brothers and hopes they believe him)

d’Artagnan: There’s no rider just the horse (everyone looks at him)

Aramis: What do you mean no rider?

d’Artagnan: It’s a horse alone, my mother told me about when I was young granted it was during Halloween (he sees Athos glare at him) please just listen to me.

Athos: You’re going to tell us this a Halloween tale a horse that goes around killing people just for its own pleasure (Athos rolls his eyes and looks away)

d’Artagnan: I’m not sure I would say pleasure its evil and it wants to cause as much chaos as it can. 

Aramis: What does this horse look like?

d’Artagnan: Some say its white some say its as black as night eyes of red like flames of hell

Porthos: And how does this evil horse get people to ride on him?

d’Artagnan: They say he stands alone at night on a path, a road saddled ready to be rode. Once the person is on, he taken some never to be found. But some are found usually by water their bodies broken and bloody (d’Artagnan looks at his brothers all are silent taking what he said in) 

Aramis: Why would someone get on a horse that late of night? 

d’Artagnan: Cause their usually drunk or distracted thinking the horse has magically come to give them a ride safely home when its all a ploy to kill them and takes off to never be seen again

Porthos: Rubbish, no way would I get on horse looking like a demon with eyes of fire. Saddled or not no way it would get me

d’Artagnan: Porthos, its eyes may look normal and they change after word no one really knows 

Athos: Its nothing more a Halloween tale to scare children and apparently grown men (he looks at his brothers then back at d’Artagnan) 

d’Artagnan: Athos, I know it sounds crazy but look at the evidence of how and where the bodies have been found. (he looks at Athos face and it’s like a stone no emotion whatsoever) 

Athos: Its nothing more the coincidence if you believe any of this then your of a child’s mind (he walks off leaving the others somewhat bewildered by what he’s says)

d’Artagnan: I can’t believe how dismissive he about this he thinks we’re children 

Aramis: It’s the tale and us believing it 

d’Artagnan: But everything fits

Porthos: For Athos its why does it fit till he understands how and why he won’t believe 

d’Artagnan: What will it take for him believe?

Aramis: Seeing it for himself (he walks off towards their private barracks leaving the others behind)

d’Artagnan: What’s going on with him?

Porthos: No idea but I’ll talk to him later when we’re alone lets head out on patrol

d’Artagnan: What about Aramis he shouldn’t be alone?

Porthos: He’ll be fine he’s safe here at the Garrison 

d’Artagnan: What about Athos??? (Porthos grins)

Porthos: Athos will be fine if the evil horse crosses paths with him he’ll glare it to its death (they both chuckle and head out the gate. Meanwhile Athos heads to Treville’s office in search of a book. The rest of the night passes without any more deaths or sightings of the evil horse. To which Treville is pleased to hear as he returns to the Garrison on Halloween morning. He had to tell the King what had happened and do his best to keep the King calm and explain what he knew. The King was upset that Treville didn’t have the murderer in the Bastille. Treville did his best to keep his anger down as King wanted to blame the Musketeers for not finding the culprit that was causing all this horridness. The Cardinal was grinning like a Cheshire cat as the King went on Treville in turn look at the Cardinal)

Treville: Just what is the Red Guard doing to find the killer hummm?? Oh, I know their at the tavern playing cards and enjoying the wenches (the Cardinal eyes get wide with anger)

Cardinal: How dare you say that my men have been out all night searching as for your precious Musketeers what are they doing having a nice rest and sleeping while innocent men are being killed by a unknow? (Treville takes a step closer)

Treville: My men doing all they can to find the person responsible for these killings. They need rest yes. But only when they need to unlike your Red Guard----(The King stands up and shouts!)

The King: Enough!! Both of you I know both regiments are doing what they can find this killer but you two must not continue at each other it serves no purpose at all. This ordeal is wearing me out I need a rest (he walks off leaving Treville and the Cardinal looking at each other)

Treville: I’m doubling the guards outside my men will be here in an hour (he walks off leaving the Cardinal fuming. He must make sure it’s his men that find the killer before Treville’s. He heads to leaves going the to the Red Guard barracks. 20 minutes later Treville walks into his office he sees Athos sound asleep head on his desk covered by books. He walks over closer and calls Athos name) Athos, Athos! (Athos raises his head he sees Treville looking at him)

Athos: Captain, I’m sorry I must have fallen asleep (he closes the books and starts to stack them)

Treville: Athos, what’s going on here you have nearly all my books dragged out. Couldn’t you find a book to read? (Not sure what has gotten into the swordsman all of the sudden about reading)

Athos: I’m sorry Captain for the mess I was looking for a certain book and I must have fallen asleep

Treville: Apparently, so what was it you were looking for?

Athos: This (he holds up a black book with gold lettering Treville looks at him running his hand through his short gray hair (that seems to get grayer with his Inseparable’s) he reads the title)

Treville: Halloween Folklore Stories of Fright and Death (Treville has never seen Athos in to reading anything about Halloween) You wanted to read that book?

Athos: Not really, I was mostly looking for a tale d’Artagnan told me I wanted to see if there was more about it and I knew you had a great deal of books

Treville: Athos, I know you have a library of books to look from

Athos: Yes, but folklore isn’t one of the many subjects I really would have in my selection. (Treville is tired and just wants to get where Athos is going with his book) 

Treville: What is the tale you were in to?

Athos: Cheval Mallet (Treville does a double take)

Treville: Athos, you can’t be serious 

Athos: I’m afraid I am and from what I’ve read its what’s causing the deaths (Treville sits down in disbelief) 

Treville: It can’t be that no way Athos, its nothing but a Halloween tale to scare people

Athos: I wish it was (he hands the book to Treville to look at meanwhile Porthos and Aramis are outside patrolling the gardens making sure no one can get close to the King and Queen and Dauphin. Porthos leaves Aramis alone for a couple minutes to answer the call of nature. Aramis is walking near the Queens balcony when the door opens, he doesn’t want to be seen by anyone, so he stands behind a tall shrub and watches as the Queen walks out holding the Dauphin in her arms. She takes in the fresh air and the scenery and the Dauphin sleeps. He looks at her remembering their brief time together and the outcome. Their secret could never be spoke of without him being executed and her stripped of her title and the Dauphin possible killed or banished. 

He would do whatever he could to protect them from that horrible fate. His son being raised by another man who was the King. His heart was breaking at the thought of never being able to care for him as a father. Aramis looks at the Queen he to see sadness on her face he wonders if she’s thinking the same as he is. He wants to run up to her room and hold her in his arms and tell her how much he loves her and his son. But he knows he can’t ido that now or forever he will watch them from afar and protect them with his life should he have to. As he continues to watch the Queen Porthos comes up behind him startling him)

Porthos: Aramis, what are you doing standing here? (he turns quickly and looks at Porthos)

Aramis: I was admiring the new Queens lady in waiting (he points to pretty brunette sitting on a bench reading a book Porthos grins)

Porthos: I’m surprised you didn’t walk up and introduce yourself (he says with a grin)

Aramis: She seems very into her book I didn’t want to interrupt her

Porthos: Ok, you feeling ok (he reaches for Aramis’s forehead Aramis batts his hand away)

Aramis: What are you doing I’m fine? 

Porthos: Checking to see if you have a fever you never miss a chance to talk to pretty lady

Aramis: I’ll talk to her later we have a job to be doing (he grins and walks off leaving Porthos standing alone)

Porthos: When has that ever stopped you before? (he hurries after him)

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM


	6. Cheval Mallet (Evil Horse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Halloween day turns night Treville and Athos have a long conversation and he hopes Athos is wrong about the cause of the killings is. Aramis goes missing for short while and Athos and Roger do battel to save Aramis

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM6

The morning and afternoon pass without any major disturbances as the sun starts going down is when the fears go up. Treville is standing looking over the Garrison from his porch. He and Athos long conversation still plays in his head worry and fear start nagging him as Halloween night begins what will happen this night all he can hope and pray will be Athos is wrong as to what’s causing all the trouble. While Treville is lamenting on what he and Athos talked about the Cardinal is giving orders to find who killing innocent people. He will give 500 pounds to the Red Guard that captures the killer. 

The men whoop and holler as they leave the barracks’ and head out in search of the felon. The Cardinal grins knowing he will be the victor and Treville’s Inseparables will fail. Porthos and d’Artagnan are at their table having a something to eat before they have to head back out on patrol, they haven’t seen Aramis for a couple hours or Athos

d’Artagnan: Where do you think they are? (he takes a long swig of ale and looks at Porthos)

Porthos: Aramis is probably at Mass praying as it is Halloween, and everyone needs their souls prayed for, so they aren’t taken by goblins or monsters (he says with a grin as he eats some warm bread and cheese)

d’Artagnan: Least his safe in a church and not out searching for whoever is behind these murders.

Porthos: I’m sure once he’s done, he’ll be out searching leading the pack

d’Artagnan: I wouldn’t doubt it (he smiles again and pops a piece of bread in his mouth when Athos comes riding in, he’s off his horse quickly and walks over to the table)

Athos: I thought you and Aramis were on guard duty at the Palace?

Porthos: Alain and Mathis relieved us about half hour ago. I’m guessing Treville will assign us to patrol someplace else

Athos: I’m sure he will (he notices Aramis isn’t there) where’s Aramis?

d’Artagnan: Porthos thinks he’s as Mass being its Halloween (he takes another drink of ale) 

Athos: Who’s with him?

Porthos: Think he went alone said he would be back soon as it was over

Athos: What church did he go to? 

Porthos: Eglise Saint-Sulpice why? (he can tell Athos is upset) he’s fine and safe none would try anything in a church (Athos walks quickly back to Roger and mounts up) 

Athos: Its walking alone out of the church that worries me (he heads out of the Garrison full out. Porthos yells at the sable boy to get their horses ready quickly (Athos races to the church he several parishioners leaving he hopes Aramis is one of then mas he watches and waits till everyone exits. He sees the priest walk out alone Athos dismounts and walks quickly towards him) excuse me Father I’m looking for a friend of mine a Musketeer named Aramis? (The priest smile)

Father Berenger: Why yes, he was here a short while ago

Athos: Did he say where he was going, I must find him 

Father Berenger: He seemed distant not his usual self

Athos: What do you mean?

Father Berenger: Something was weighing on his mind I asked him if he wanted to share his troubles, but he said he couldn’t. He left some money in the offering plate and said he needed to take a walk and clear his head

Athos: Did he say where he was going, or did you see what direction he was going?

Father Berenger: Towards the Seine (the look on the priest’s face is a look of worry) I hope he’s careful it’s not a good night to be out walking with troubled thoughts as he is. If he’s not looking where he’s walking, he could fall in and not be found (Athos reaches in his pocket for his coin purse and hands the priest several and looks at him)

Athos: Thank you Father, please say a prayer for him that he’s safe when I find him (he hurries back to Roger and mount sup and takes of leaving the priest somewhat dumbfounded as to what just transpired. But he does as he asked and say a prayer for Aramis’s safety and heads back inside the church. Meanwhile Aramis is lost in his thoughts of Queen and his son and knowing that he can never be with either but as a Musketeer not as Queens lover ever again or a father to his son. 

Aramis try hard to work things through his troubled mind when hears a horse whinny several times. He looks around and follows the desperate sounds until he sees Black or horse tacked up and reins on the ground the horse is pawing at the ground and moving his head up and down frantically. Aramis carefully walks closer to the horse trying to calm it down)

Aramis: Hey, hey there it’s alright (he holds his hands out trying to show the horse it he’s not a threat) what are you doing alone is your master hurt? (again, the horse paws at the ground and raises his head up and down) I can help him (he’s about to mount up when he hears Athos yell at him)

Athos: Aramis!!! NOOOO don’t!!! (Aramis watches as Athos brings Roger closer at a fast pace. The Horse rears up on his back feet Aramis is knocked down. Roger rears up as well forcing Athos to the ground Athos rolls as Roger and the other black steed go at it. Athos runs over to Aramis he’s semi-conscious) Aramis you fool!! (Aramis’s eyes roll back Athos quickly removes his gloves and checks for a pulse it’s there but its weak. He notices blood on Aramis’s forehead tickling down. He removes his scarf and presses hard against the wound to stop the bleeding. The two steeds are continuing to battle with kicks and bites Athos can do nothing but watch as Roger lands a couple kicks to the Cheval Mallet whose eyes are red as red end of a fireplace poker. 

The Cheval Mallet looks as if he’s had enough and backs away from Roger Athos can see Roger is bleeding badly on his left flank from a deep bite, but he doesn’t think Roger has even noticed. Roger circles as the Cheval Mallet starts moving side to side then looks right at Athos his eyes so red as if he’s possessed by the devil himself. Athos knows he can’t let him and Roger fight again as Roger is now injured himself. The Cheval Mallet breaks into a dead run towards Athos as Athos pulls out a silver necklace from his shirt and breaks the chain and holds it up for the Cheval Mallet to see. The horse comes to dead stop as the necklace catches its red eyes.

Athos looks at the unconscious form of Aramis then the wounded Roger and knows he must put this to end for once and for all. He walks slowly towards to the Cheval Mallet necklace in one hand raised up he reaches in his pocket with his left hand) You won’t take Aramis tonight or anyone else (he says deathly calm as he doesn’t take his eyes off the Cheval Mallet as he watches Athos slowly approach him. ) It End Now! (he yells loudly the Cheval Mallet shakes his head back forth and rears up again its hind legs as if to tell Athos the fight isn’t over his front hoofs hit the ground and he starts to charge Athos can hear Roger whinnying loudly Athos glances back at him for a brief moment and yells at him) Roger stay put!!! This is my fight now (he looks back towards the Cheval Mallet getting closer Athos holds his place as the Horse is nearly on him when he throws the coins in his hands directly at the Cheval Mallet the coins hit a blinding light and explosion knocks Athos to ground he covers his head as the blinding light lightens the darkness as quick as it appears it disappears. Athos doesn’t move he hears his and Aramis’s names being shouted by Porthos and d’Artagnan  
MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM7


	7. Cheval Mallet (Evil Horse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athos and Aramis would be taken to the garrison and to the Garrison and treated ..Treville would have to wait till morning to find out what how Aramis and Athos became injured ..It would be another Halloween he hated and feared and hoped the nexed year would wouldent be as frightening

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM7

Aramis and Athos are taken to the Garrison infirmary as quickly as possible by wagon with Porthos driving the team of horses. d’Artagnan takes care of Roger back at the Garrison stable he knows Athos would ask about him soon as he was conscious, and he wanted to make sure Roger was fine before he told him how he was. Treville called for Lemay to come to the Garrison as two of his men had been injured. 

Lemay did a detailed exam on both men both men had been hit hard in the head. From what he was told Aramis and Athos may have been struck by a mad horse suffered concussions. Roger had sustained injuries as well from the fight protecting both Musketeers as best as he could taking some hard hits. Lemay told Treville to keep an eye on both men if anything happened drastically to send for him right away. Lemay asked Treville how the two Musketeers came across the mad horse so late at night but Treville said he would have to wait for the answers once he was able to talk to them. It would be morning before either would wake and the story, they would tell him would have him hating Halloween even more and praying next year something like this would never happen again….???

The End…..???


End file.
